


Hunk Goes to Hot Topic

by milozel, spaceedanny



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Gen, Swearing, death by suffocation, no memes, nutting mention, this is very serious, totally not a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milozel/pseuds/milozel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceedanny/pseuds/spaceedanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk goes on a simple quest to his favorite store, Hot Topic, to get a shirt from his favorite band in the world (twenty one pilots), when he runs into Keith things get spicy real quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Price We Pay

**Author's Note:**

> w ha t

it was a day probably. The day that Honk would finally go to hot topicc. he’s been busy stanning and thirsting after josh dun and his nut wirhty ass for so long it was time for him to get a shirt for their shitty fucking band. Ass hüncc walked into hot toppiccccccccccc he was shocked (XD rawr) when he saw his stupid ass brother in law, Keish.

“cheef keef od yuo know where i can get aa good twnety one penis shiro??” Honk said while looking at keith who was wearrinwearing a tweny one penlots shirt.

“i mean?? maybe?? probably?? i think ii just stole the last 1 lol don’t tell mai bauze,, don’t kill me 4 it bb (period)”

“tHAS THE LAST ONE YUO FUCKE I;LL kiLL YOU FOR IT.” hunk ran outside and got in his leon. the lioen punched him in the ass on the way in. after fighting for ten minutes and then crying rogether, hunk got in that bitch and went to Kill Keith.

Keeshith died. By the power blassterr of honk’s blaster leoion sent him 2 sapce.

Honk went into spase chasing after queef’s dead body so he could snatch the twnaty un (21) pelots shirt. The way to spacc wsa hadr becuse he brokeed the soound bartender and his lion combusted a lef t nut. Teh spaecc nut was so strong, Hank thott it would rain nut goop juice all over keeshthwedn’s body and ruin the shirt that he literally killed for.

Kueef’s shitr was not runined but when huunk tried it on it did not fit ver his head because honks head was bigger thatn keith’S torseo. Because he didn’t think this through (wow what a fuckin dumb ass fucc u honk) the shiorto ripped and then killed honk by suffocation or something i guess idk.


	2. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello (its cheese)

emo succ lemmonaide leeg(of justice) cartilage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ned


End file.
